La verdadera Realidad de Yuki Eiri
by angela black blood
Summary: Shuichi esta en el hospital y sus amigos van en busca de Eiri por que es el único que puede salvarlo. ¿Llegara demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

La verdadera realidad de Yuki Eiri

Pasado 1 año desde que el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri abandono al cantante de la banda Bad Luck.

New York

Touma llega después del largo viaje en avión a la dirección que le dio su esposa para poder ver a Eiri y contarle lo de Shuichi.

Llego a un edificio alto y le pregunta al portero el número de habitación de Eiri-Kun.

"Lo lamento señor, pero el señor Yuki no quiere que se le de su numero de habitación a ninguna persona, a no ser que él nos avise con anticipación" le dice el portero.

"Pero por lo menos le pude llamar y decirle que lo estoy buscando" le pregunta Touma con un fluido ingles.

Cuando el señor le iba a contestar el vio a Eiri salir de uno de los ascensores.

"¡Eiri!" le llama Touma.

Yuki se sorprende al verlo y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra "¿Qué haces tu aquí" le pregunta irritado.

El se pone serio "Vengo a darte una noticia sobre Shuichi"

"No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir de el" le responde sin demostrar ninguna de las emociones que sintió en ese momento al escuchar ese nombre.

"Pero es algo importante" le replica "y no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que escuches y vuelvas conmigo a Japón"

"No voy a regresar, digas lo que digas" le responde Yuki.

"¿Por lo menos me vas a escuchar?" pregunta esperanzado Touma.

"Si, pero rápido que tengo una cita en 30 minutos" le replica Eiri.

"Seria mejor que tomes asiento" le dice él.

"Esta bien, pero solo te doy 15 minutos para que me detengas", le responde.

"No te preocupes no me voy a demorar demasiado", .le dice el tecladista seriamente y toman asiento en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo.

"¡Vamos habla ya¡". Le dice Yuki al ver que su amigo no se decide a empezar.

"Es Shuichi, se encuentra en el hospital, porque fue atropellado."

FLASBACK.

_Hiro:_

_Lo siento, pero ya ha pasado un año desde que perdí la voz, y desde que él se fue. Y he tomado la decisión de terminar con mi agonía. El no poder cantar y no tener a mi amor aquí conmigo, es demasiado. He decidido que no quiero vivir más. No así, de esta manera. Y quería decirte adiós porque eres mi mejor amigo. Cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya estaré muerto._

_Me despido y espero que algún día me perdones por lo que hice._

_Shuichi._

Touma dejo de leer la nota que le había pasado Hiro y lo miro.

"¿Dónde se encuentra él?" Pregunto preocupado al guitarrista.

"En estos momentos se encuentra en el Hospital Metropolitano Matsuzawa, pero no vine para que fueras a verlo. He venido para que me digas donde esta el estupido de tu cuñado, para llevarlo al lado de Shuichi, antes que sea tarde". Le respondió Hiro visiblemente agitado

FIN FLASHBACK

"Es por eso que vine para convencerte de que regreses, para que Shuichi te vea por ultima vez, por favor es lo único que te pido." Le termina de explicar Touma.

"Y si no voy que harás", lo desafía Eiri.

"Traeré a K para que te obligue" le responde fríamente.

"¡Esta bien¡ ¿Cuando partimos?" pregunta Eiri su corazón apretado por la angustia, aunque su rostro no demuestra la batalla interna.

"El vuelo hacia Japón sale a las 19:30"

"Allí estaré, no te preocupes" le dice Eiri como despedida.

De camino a la cita con su editora Yuki no puede dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Touma, y su preocupación iba aumentando cada vez más.

A la hora acordada se encuentran en el aeropuerto, listos para tomar el avión que llevara a Yuki a su verdadera realidad.

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx Angela Black Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

Espero que les guste la historia y si no les gusto

Comenten de cualquier forma

Por que así me animo a continuar y arreglar lo que ustedes puedan ver mal

Me despido, gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yuki llego con Touma a Japón después de un año sin volver a poner un pie en el.

Al llegar los estaban esperando Suguru y un Hiro aparentemente muy enojado.

"Yuki, maldito" salto Hiro al verlo y estaba por pegarle cuando Suguru se interpuso en su camino y lo sostuvo

"Cálmate, acuérdate que el viene por que nosotros se lo pedimos, no seas tan molestoso" dice eso mirando para los lado, mientras Hiro intentaba zafarse del agarre "ya vasta, estas asiendo que la gente nos mire y eso es lo que menos queremos" logro decir antes que el guitarrista dejara de luchar.

"esta bien, siempre y cuando lo mantengan lo más alejado de mi" Hiro lo dijo con desdén.

"Esta bien, el ira con migo en mi auto y ustedes en tu moto, así mantengo a Eiri alejado de ti y a Suguru pendiente de lo que hagas" dijo Touma rápidamente antes que Hiro intentara atacar a Yuki "¿entendido?" pregunto al ver que Hiro no respondía.

"Si entiendo, entonces vamos, por que no creo que aguante las ganas de pegarle a este estúpido patán que no tenia nada mejor destrozado que dejar destrozado a Shuichi" Hiro escupió las palabra.

_Tiene razón e sido un patán por haber abandonado a mi querido Shuichi, pero en que estoy pensando "mi querido", no puede ser yo no estoy enamorado de ese tonto, _estaba pensando Yuki asta que fue jalado por Touma hacia el auto de él.

En el auto Eiri no podía dejar de pensar en Shuichi sin importar las razones hasta que Touma lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"¿Te preocupa Shuichi?" Yuki se quedo en blanco cuando lo escucho "¿O es que te preocupa mas tu trabaja mas que el?" con eso Yuki no se quedo callado y hablo

"no me preocupa mi trabajo es mas importante shu..." se quedo callado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, era estúpido por que _el Yuki Eiri no debía de preocuparse por un mocoso testarudo._

"así que te preocupas por Shuichi" el silencio de Eiri fue su confirmación "Me lo esperaba, si todos se han enamorado de él, hasta Ryuishi" dijo para ver la reacción que tenia.

Eiri tenso en su lugar y entrecerró lo ojos cuando pronuncio esto.

Después de un rato en silencio llegaron al hospital, en donde ya los esperaban Hiro junto a un aterrorizado Suguru.

"que le has hecho al pobrecito" se acerca Touma para poder ver a su sobrino.

"No fue nada, solo se asusto por un poco de velocidad" dice Hiro despreocupadamente.

Con esas palabras Suguru salta y le grita "solo un poco de velocidad, ¡casi chocamos con mas de 5 autos! ¡A eso le llamas solo un poco de velocidad! Si que estas loco."

"cálmate" le decía a su sobrino y miraba amenazadoramente a Hiro.

"Por que me miras así, si solo fue un poco de diversión" se excuso el.

"Ya basta" esta voz sorprendió a todos "estamos en un hospital, no se pueden quedar callados hasta que se hallan ido"

Todos estaban sin habla por que Eiri los había retado, ¡los había retado!, eso debió de sorprender a todo el que estuviera a su alrededor.

"me pueden llevar a ver a ese mocoso para poder irme rápido" con eso Hiro se tiro en sima de el y le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

"Eso es para que le tengas mas respeto a Shuichi y esta me la debías" dijo esto cuando le pego un segundo golpe en el estomago.

Suguru y Touma tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.

"ya vamos ante que este abra la boca y le vuelva a pegar" de camino a la habitación de Shuichi todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Hiro se paro y le indico a Eiri la habitación.

Cuando Yuki entro a la habitación casi se desmalla de la impresión por lo que estaba viendo.

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx Angela Black Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

_Lamento la demora, pero es que tuve que hacer varios trabajos del colegio_

_Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo _

_Hasta el otro _

_Agradezco que tengan tiempo para poder leer mi historia_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando Yuki entro a la habitación casi se desmaya de la impresión por lo que estaba viendo.

En frente de el se encontraba un Shuichi totalmente vendado, con la pierna y brazo con yeso y lo peor (_pensó Yuki)_ es que se le veían heridas por todos los lugares sin venda en especial en su bella cara de ángel.

Iba a dar un paso a delante cuando vio que su amor giraba la cabeza y se le quedaba mirando, de repente de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

"yu...Yuki" la voz le salió rasposa a Shuichi después del largo tiempo en que no la utilizo.

"Shuichi" fue todo lo que logro decir antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas y se acerco a el "¿Shuichi que es lo que te ha pasado?" su voz sonaba preocupada para los oídos de Shuichi.

…

Mientras Yuki estaba adentro llego Ryuishi para visitar a Shuichi.

"HOLA…"llego saltando a su lado "¿hay alguien con Shu? Ya que todos están aquí" pregunta inocentemente el.

"Si" respondió cortante Hiro "y espero que salga pronto o lo voy a sacar yo".

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién es?" pregunta apresuradamente Ryuishi.

"he… calma, yo te respondo ya que este caballero esta gruñón, ¿no es así Hiro?" dice Touma entretenido, mientras Hiro le gruñe.

"¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?" vuelve a preguntar.

"claro que lo conoces, y te vas a sorprender al saber quien es" dijo misteriosamente el productor.

"ya, dimes quien es, me desespera tanta intriga" esta ves lo acompaño kumagoro.

"Ya esta bien pero me prometes que te vas a comportar cuando te enteres" dice Touma.

"acepto, pero dimes quien es, ¡me desesperas!" hablaba ansioso Ryuishi.

"bueno, el que esta adentro es alguien quien te no te cae bien y si lo ves no quiero que te enojes con el" decía Touma, le encantaba desesperarlo "el es alguien que aprecia mucho Shuichi y espero que lo dejes en paz por el bien de el".

"¡dilo de una buena ves!"Gritaron Ryuishi y kumagoro.

"esta bien, pero en donde iba, a si, ya me acuerdo, espero que no lastimes algo que quiere el, y el que esta adentro se llama" Touma se estaba divirtiendo un montón al ver la cara desesperada de Ryuishi "Yuki Eiri".

"¡QUE!" volvieron a gritar ambos "Pero eso es imposible ¿Quién se lo dijo?" Ryuishi miro amenazante a todo.

"yo fui, Ryuishi, por que Shuichi quería verlo" levanto la mano mientras decía esto como un niño pequeño.

Después de eso Ryuishi se puso a discutir con Touma por la mala decisión que tuvo al traer a ese "mentiroso patán".

…

En la habitación.

"Yuki ¿volviste?" le pregunto esperanzado Shuichi.

"Shuichi, ¿pero que te paso?" cambio de tema Yuki.

"no paso nada, solo me caí" miente Shuichi.

"no me mientas, por que se te nota al tiro cuando mientes" en eso tenia razón Yuki.

"bueno lo que me paso es que me atropellaron, estas contento ahora" le dijo fríamente Shuichi.

"si, ahora estoy feliz, pero no por eso" le responde un poco mas alegre Yuki.

"entonces, ¿por que estas feliz?" le pregunta sintiéndose tonto.

"por que hablaste, todos me han dicho que habías perdido la voz y pensé que ya no te podría volver a escuchar cantar esas canciones tontas tuya" le dice esta ves riéndose.

"hey, mis canciones no son tontas".

"si que lo son" esta ves también se ríe Shuichi.

Afuera estaban empezando una nueva discusión, cuando escucharon una risa que venia de la habitación de Shuichi.

Al escuchar se pegaron todos a la puerta y alcanzaron a escuchar cuando Shuichi le dice que es tonto a Yuki.

Todos cayeron cuando Eiri abrió la puerta por que supuso que como se habían callado estaban escuchando.

Esta ves Shuichi se ríe mas fuerte cuando los ve a todos en el piso incluido Yuki que fue arrastrado por todos.

"Shuichi estas hablando, que bien" este grito provino de la boca de Hiro y Ryuishi a la ves y esto hizo que Shuichi se ahogara de tanto reírse.

Todos se pararon para ver como estaban pero al llegar a su lado el ya estaba dormido de nuevo.

"Debe de estar agotado" dice Hiro "recién ayer se despertó por primera ves después de 3 semanas del accidente".

"Si tienes razón debe de estar cansado, en especial después de esta escenita que hicimos" le apoya Suguru en un susurro para no despertarlo.

"Esta bien es mejor retirarnos entonces" dijo Touma.

"pero antes me pueden explicar que accidente tuvo Shuichi, para que quedara inconsciente durante 3 semanas" exige Eiri.

"esta bien, pero te lo explico en mi casa" le dice Touma.

"de acuerdo"

Toda esta interacción la ve Ryuishi muy enojado y si no es por que lo prometió, ya hubiera dejado inconsciente a Yuki por lo que le hizo a su amado shu.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD ANGEL BLACK XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo

Lamento la demora, pero le tenia que corregir los errores ortográficos a mi madre para que pudiera subir el capitulo de

"la nueva casa de Harry" traducida por fadamaja

Espero que lo lean es muy entretenido

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Agradezco que sigan leyendo ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En las habitaciones de Touma estaban Eiri, Ryuichi, Hiro, Suguru y el dueño del lugar.

Todos estaban callados hasta que empezó a hablar Hiro.

"bueno" dice tomando aire "lo que yo se, es esto"

FLASH BACK

Shuichi iba caminando por un puente pensando en que hacer para poder quitarse la vida ¿_que puedo hacer?, si me corto los brazos tardaría mucho y me voy a tratar de curar, ¿Qué hago? No se me ocurre nada._

Él estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando lo empujaron, pero si vio la cara de la persona que lo lanzo antes de caer por el borde del puente hacia la carretera que había debajo.

"¡Shuichi!" grita Hiro que había visto todo.

Él al instante llamo a una ambulancia para poder salvarlo antes que pasara algo desagradable, mientras le daba los primeros auxilios a Shuichi trato de buscar al culpable del accidente por todos lados, pero por más que lo busco no lo encontró.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Eso es lo que vi, pero no logre verle el rostro a la persona, solo le vi el pelo y que parecía hombre" termino de contar Hiro.

"¿el pelo? Y eso de que sirve" pregunta Yuki preocupándose cada ves mas con las noticias.

"pero yo lo vi el día anterior y estaba bien, si hasta sonrío" interrumpió Ryuichi.

"¡¿Qué?" preguntaron a la ves Touma y Hiro.

"que lo vi sonreír, el día antes del accidente" le contento Ryuichi.

"pero el nunca sonreía desde que se fue este idiota" dijo Hiro mirando con rencor a Yuki.

Paso un tiempo en que todos estaban pensativos hasta que Touma de siso el incomodo silencio.

"Tal vez Shuichi estaba pensando en hacer algo en ves de suicidarse y todo lo que paso solo fue un accidente" dijo pensativo.

"Es lo mismo que he estado pensando" dice Ryuichi seriamente.

Mientras ellos se quedaban hablaban en las habitaciones de Touma hasta bien entrada la noche, Shuichi trataba de usar su voz con naturalidad después de tanto tiempo de no usarla, cantando una canción que invento en su tiempo de silencio voluntario, mientras se acordaba el por que había hecho es tontería tan infantil.

_Ayer,_

_No me preocupaba nada_

_Y en sus brazos descansaba_

_Como iba a imaginar_

_Se fue_

_Sin decirme una palabra_

_Para que sirvió decirle tantas veces_

_Que lo amaba_

_Se fue con él el aire y la luz_

_Mis ganas de amar_

_Y es que ya no puedo más_

FLASH BACK

Shuichi había llegado después de un largo día pasado en la disquera NG.

"ya llegue" grita el, pero nadie le responde.

"¡Yuki! ¿Yuki?" al no recibir respuesta se lanzó a buscarlo por todo el lugar hasta que lo encontró tirado en el piso de su habitación.

"¿Yuki estas bien?" pregunta preocupado.

"estoy estupendamente idiota" dijo tranquilamente "Solo estoy pensando".

_Porque siempre me pierdo_

_Con tu recuerdo_

_Sabe más frio_

_Solo intentar olvidar tu amor_

_No sentir dolor_

_Obligarme a perder tu calor,_

_Porque muero por dentro_

_Finjo y me miento_

_Desaparezco por ti_

_Y el dolor..._

_No desaparecerá_

"¿en que cosa?" Shuichi pregunta cautelosamente, por que tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a seguir.

"de que pasaría si me voy y no le dijo a nadie a donde" dice pensativo.

"¿eso es una broma?" Shuichi dice preocupado "por favor, dime que es una broma" exclama suplicante, ´pero no recibe ninguna respuesta.

"estas hablando enserio" dice eso convencido, por esas palabras solo recibe una mirada

"Si es así, entonces yo no volveré a cantar" dice amenazadoramente, pero sus palabras no sacan ninguna reacción de la persona que mas ama.

"si eso es lo que quiere, no volveré a hablar hasta que tu vuelvas con migo" vuelve a amenazar, pero esta ves Yuki solo se le quedo mirando.

_Porque... Eh perdido esta batalla_

_Donde solo yo luchaba_

_Fui un ciego y nada más_

"Para que vas a hacer una idiotez tan grande como esa estúpido" dijo fríamente Yuki.

_Tal vez_

_Con el tiempo las heridas_

_Que dejaste en mi vida_

_Y que marcaste en mi alma_

FIN FLASH BACK

_YUKI por fin te vuelvo a ver _piensa mientras cae una lagrima por su meguilla.

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx Angela Black Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

LAS PALABRAS EN CURSIVA EN EL FLASH BACK SON LA LETRA DE LA CANCION QUE ESTABA CANTANDO SHUICHI

Perdón por la demora, pero me tenían castigada y no pude escribir nada hasta ahora

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente Shuichi les estaba pidiendo a los doctores y enfermeras que necesitaba ver a Yuki a toda costa, los doctores le dijeron que iban a tratar de traerlo.

"Pero no pueden llamarlo a su teléfono o al de Touma, estoy seguro que el puede comunicarse con Yuki", repitió por décima vez Shuichi a uno de los médicos que entro a su habitación.

"Ya le dije Shindou-chan que ya he hecho todo lo posible, ahora solo hay que esperar que venga a visitarlo" respondió con voz cansada el doctor.

"Pero yo se que si le avisan el vendría de inmediato" insistió Shuichi.

"Debe ser por el trafico o algún otro imprevisto y por eso todavía no llega" dijo el doctor esperando que le creyera. _Ahora que habla esta insoportable. Voy a tener que ir al sicólogo al igual que todo el personal que entra en esta habitación, lo prefería cuando estaba inconciente_, pensó el medico_. Parece un pequeño que quiere a su mamá._

Ese era uno de los comentarios de uno de los desafortunados que tenia que entrar a la habitación de Shuichi.

Cuando Yuki entro al hospital todo el personal se puso feliz porque así Shuichi se iba a calmar y los médicos podrían hacer su trabajo sin necesidad de ir aun sicólogo o de darle un calmante al joven para que se durmiera.

Shuichi al verlo, hubiera saltado de la cama si hubiera podido para abrazarlo, pero solo le envío una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Yuki" dijo alegremente shuichi "!viniste¡"

"Obvio que vine, idiota, o sino como estaría aquí parado" dice juguetonamente "aparte me estaba volviendo loco tanto que me llamaban al celular desde el hospital, ya que había un paciente que los estaba desesperando" termino de decir teatralmente Yuki.

"¿Qué?" dice confundido shuichi.

"Por favor joven Eiri podría venir al hospital ya que el joven Shindou no para de pedir que venga a visitarlo" imita a un doctor mientra ve el sonrojo que se apoderas de las mejillas de shuichi "por favor le pedimos que venga por que no creemos que algún doctor pueda entrar a su habitación sin tener que ir unas cuantas horas al sicólogo después de escucharlo" con esto ambos se ponen a reír a carcajadas.

"¿En serio te dijeron eso?" pregunto divertido

"No" shuichi rodó los ojos "Pero dieron a entender eso, y los oí diciendo algo por el estilo cuando entre en el hospital" dice Yuki con una sonrisa que a los ojos de shuichi lo hacia lucir mucho mas hermoso de lo que era.

"Estas sonriendo" dijo sorprendido shuichi.

"Claro, sino me paso todo el día amargado" dice Yuki "Y aparte estoy feliz que un idiota este bien"

"¿Estas feliz por que estoy bien?" Esta vez shuichi lucia mas sorprendido.

"Si, me tenias muy preocupado" paro un poco para dar suspenso a sus palabras "hasta me hicieron dar media vuelta al mundo para poder venir a verte"

Shuichi al escuchar estas palabras se volvió el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

"¿En serio?" pregunto cauteloso, por temor a que Eiri cambiara sus palabras.

"Si, se me izo imposible olvidarme de ti en todo este tiempo en que no he estado a tu lado" había empezado a decir con una voz firme que fue disminuyendo de volumen por la vergüenza que lo fue envolviendo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y con cada palabra se había estado acercando a Shuichi hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

"Yo también te extrañe" le dice Shuichi y acortando la distancia le da un tierno beso.

Después del beso Yuki miro al Shuichi y se sorprendido al darse cuenta que él se había quedado dormido con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Eiri se fue del hospital sin darse cuenta en la dirección que iba mientra pensaba en los que le había dicho a shuichi. _¿Por qué dije eso? Por que se quedo dormido con esa sonrisa, ¡que irritante! Ni siquiera yo se por que siento esto._

Cuando se percato en que lugar estaba se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde se encontró con shuichi por primera vez

FLASH BACK

Yuki esta pensando cuando de repente una hoja cae cerca de el y la lee.

"Es tuya la canción" le pregunta al joven que esta parado cerca de el.

El joven estaba sin hablar por la impresión al ver a alguien tan bonito.

"¿una canción de amor?, esto lo habría echo una colegiala, una canción de este nivel solo sirve para retar a alguien a una pelea"

Con esas palabras shuichi se siente mal.

"déjalo, eres inútil como escritor de canciones" al decir esto se fue dejándolo deprimido.

FIN FLASH BACK

"En realidad no es tan malo escribiendo canciones" y diciendo esto se prometió

Aria lo que fuera para encontrar a quien le había echo daño a su shuichi, nadie lastimaba algo que le pertenecía sin consecuencias, durante el largo viaje a ver a Shuchi solo pensó en cuanto lo amaba y que quizás no volvería a ver su sonrisa, pero ya que eso no sucedió, porque milagrosamente se recupero, se dijo a si mismo que no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara nunca a Shuichi, porque muy en el fondo el se daba cuenta que él lo amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie, pero nunca se iba a atrever darse cuenta por que aun trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos en lo mas hondo de su ser.

PERDO POR LA DEMORA PERO MI PAPA ME CASTIGO DE NUEVO Y CUANDO ME LO QUITARON SE HABIA CORTADO EL INTERNET Y POR ESO NO LO PUDE SUBIR ANTES.

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO

"Me recuerdan otra vez por que estamos haciendo esto" dijo Yuki mostrando el lugar en el cual se encontraban.

Era una casa que desde afuera se veía abandonada, pero en su interior estaba muy bien cuidada, Yuki, Hiro y K, estaban escondidos detrás de un sillón, mientras Touma y Suguru se escondían detrás de un librero que estaba enfrente de ellos.

"Porque TU nos pediste ayuda o no lo recuerdas" le dice sarcásticamente Hiro

"También por que con esto podemos vengar a Shuichi" k interrumpe el comienzo de una pelea y aligera el ambienté.

FLACH BACK

Hiro iba a ver a Touma para hacer unos arreglos para cuando Shuichi pudiera volver a cantar, pero cuando iba a golpear la puerta escucha a Eiri "me pueden ayudar"

Y después la voz de K "Yes, pero primer debemos hacer unos arreglos y podremos vengar a mister Shuichi"

"a que se refieren con vengar a Shuichi" entra Hiro rápidamente

"a que vamos a descubrir quién fue el que empujo a Shuichi" dice un Yuki con una sonrisa vengadora.

FIN FLASH BACK

"pero eso que tiene que ver con que estemos aquí escondidos" vuelve a preguntar Eiri.

"a que descubrimos quien lo hizo y vamos a vengarnos de él" le responde un Hiro vengativo.

"¿pero que hace Suguru aquí, si él no estaba metido en esto?" dice un aun mas consternado Yuki.

"ok. El es parte de la banda así que tiene que estar aquí" responde K acariciando su querida Magnun

Yuki iba a seguir preguntando, pero justo se calló al escuchar un ruido fuera de la puerta.

"pase por favor Señor Akizawa"

_Ese vas tardó del ASK, le dije que si le hacia algo a Shuichi se las iba a ver conmigo _pensaba Yuki airadamente.


End file.
